This swim fin relates to the type of swim fin in which a rigid blade is spaced from the foot pocket and is fixedly attached to the end portions of two flexible beams which project from the foot pocket.
In the swim fin of prior U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 4,773,885 the flexible beams project forwardly from the sides of the foot pocket and the overall distance across the flexible beams is greater than the width of the foot pocket. This configuration results in reduced efficiency because both the flexible beams and the foot pocket disturb the water before the rigid blade as the swim fin moves through the water.